Start Living
by Maya-Masen
Summary: "Nós crescemos. A vida nos faz crescer, na verdade, são as nossas escolhas que nos torna quem nós somos agora. Eu fiz a minha escolha, eu não sei se ela está certa, mas é nela que eu vou seguir. E eu não tenho certeza da minha capacidade de seguir em frente, mas eu estou tentando. Eu estou abandonando o que não me faz bem para começar a viver."


É tudo da Tia Steph, blá blá blá.

**Sinopse:** "Nós crescemos. A vida nos faz crescer, na verdade, são as nossas escolhas que nos torna quem nós somos agora. Eu fiz a minha escolha, eu não sei se ela está certa, mas é nela que eu vou seguir. E eu não tenho certeza da minha capacidade de seguir em frente, mas eu estou tentando. Eu estou abandonando o que não me faz bem para começar a viver."

É clichê: ela encontra o amor ao conhecer o garçom carismático. Mas quantos segredos podem estar envolvidos nesse encontro?

* * *

**### BELLA POV ###**

– Isabella, eu preciso lembrá-la de como se portar?

– Não, mamãe.

– Ótimo, então não preciso lembrá-la de que somos pessoas públicas e vexames estão fora de questão, não é?

– Não, mamãe. – eu respondo com um suspiro cansado.

– Excelente, agora vamos.

Renée Dwyer não é exatamente uma 'pessoa pública'. Ela é uma socialite. As pessoas só sabem quem ela é por causa do meu pai, e do seu atual marido, Phil. Charlie Swan é o melhor pai do mundo. Ele é um empresário com atuação em diversos setores, em especial petróleo, logística, energia, mineração, indústria naval e carvão mineral. Meu pai tem lá seus bilhões, mas não é exatamente isso que chama atenção nele, apesar de ser um fator muito considerável. É a maneira simples e afável que ele trata desde a faxineira até, não sei, Vladimir Putin*.

***Vladimir Putin:** Presidente da Rússia.

Charlie é carismático, diferente de Renée, uma pessoa mimada e egoísta. Eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha quinze anos, isso foi há seis. Foi uma das melhores decisões que o meu pai já tomou. Renée não me deixou ir com ele, eu não imagino o porquê, já que ela nitidamente não gosta muito da minha companhia. Ela se casou com Phil há três anos, eu decidi permanecer com eles. Phil é um cara legal, e eu queria dar espaço a Charlie para ele recomeçar sua vida com outra mulher, então eu faço o esforço, apesar de ele sempre me chamar para morar em sua casa.

– Então, Bella, pronta pra tirar a barriga da miséria? – Phil diz e eu rio, mas antes que eu possa responder, Renée nos interrompe.

– Não, Phil! Você, como jogador de beisebol, eu entendo que precise de proteínas e carboidratos em excesso. Bella não. Bella precisa manter o corpo esguio. – ela põe o seu olhar sério em mim – Eu não quero você comendo além do necessário.

– Certo, não se preocupe. – eu respondo, exausta do seu comportamento autoritário. Phil me dá um de seus sorrisos encabulados.

###

Eu estou sentada na mesa, sozinha. Eu e um prato de salada verde.

Eu olho para a pista de dança enquanto belisco minha alface com um garfo. Phil e Renée estão dançando Unchained Melody* e eu vejo como eles se olham apaixonados, envoltos na bolha do amor que sentem um pelo outro.

***Unchained Melody: **Música tema do filme Ghost – Do Outro Lado da Vida.

Amor.

Renée, afinal de contas, sabe amar. Eu rio amargurada, imaginando se um dia eu vou encontrar um amor também. Alguém que se apaixone por mim, apesar dos meus defeitos, exatamente como meu padrasto faz com a minha mãe.

Eles voltam da pista, risonhos, mas minha mãe retoma a postura austera quando senta.

– Eu pedi um garçom exclusivo. – ela diz e eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado, tentando entender o motivo. Por que alguém precisaria de um garçom exclusivo? – Detesto o fato de esperar mais só porque ele está atendendo outras mesas.

Claro, ela é a Renée Dwyer. Ela não pode esperar por ninguém, além dela mesma.

**### EMMETT POV ###**

Eu estou correndo com os pedidos anotados quando o gerente surge na minha frente e eu esbarro nele.

– Calma cara. – ele ri, ajeitando seu terno chique.

– Eu estou com três mesas, Big James. Calma é a última coisa que eu tenho agora.

– Renée Dwyer pediu para que você fosse o garçom da mesa dela.

– Renée quem? – eu pergunto angustiado – Cara, mais uma mesa, eu tenho que criar asas aqui.

– Emmett, ela é ex-mulher do Charlie Swan, aquele multibilionário! E agora ela é a atual mulher do Phil Prentiss.

– Porra, ela é a mulher do PP?

– É, e ela te quer como garçom exclusivo, cara.

– O quê? – eu engasgo.

– É, agora me dá os pedidos das outras mesas e vai. A mulher não gosta de esperar, mesa vinte e sete.

Eu saio apressado pelo restaurante de grã-finos, indo para a mesa que James indicou, soltando alguns 'desculpe' para as pessoas que solicitam o meu atendimento. Eu paro algumas mesas distantes, tomando folego para atender àquelas pessoas. O casal está de costas, mas há uma garota morena na mesa. Ela é bonita e gostosa pra porra. Ela é diferente da minha Rose. São belezas diferentes. O busto dela é igualmente grande ao de Rosalie, mas estava coberto pelo vestido sem decote. O cabelo é maior e mais pesado, o rosto mais anguloso e delicado e os lábios um pouco mais cheios. Mas minha Rose, com certeza, é mais cheia de vida do que essa garota.

Ela está chateada e dispersa, sua expressão me lembra um filhote mofino e eu balanço minha cabeça, abandonando minhas comparações e indo atendê-los.

– Boa noite. – eu começo com o meu tom formal – Meu nome é Emmett. Eu vou atendê-los hoje, desejam começar os pedidos?

A garota bonita olha para mim, seus olhos finalmente entram em foco. Ela sorri mostrando seus dentes muito brancos e suas bochechas coram.

Ela me lembra o Bambi e ela é fofa.

Fofa?

Interrompo meus pensamentos desconexos e me concentro nos clientes.

– O que você vai querer Isabella? – a mulher pergunta. Seu olhar está vagando entre Isabella e eu. Ela sorri rapidamente para mim, mas mantém a expressão dura para a garota.

– Renée, por que você simplesmente não a chama de Bella? Você sabe que ela não gosta de Isabella. – o homem diz. Ele passa as páginas do cardápio e sorri para mim, balançando a cabeça para as duas mulheres. Eu retribuo o sorriso compreendendo o que ele quis dizer. – Rapaz, eu vou querer bife wagyu, os acompanhamentos do prato e uma garrafa de Romanée-Conti.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, sem me incomodar mais com os bifes de duzentos dólares e fodidos vinhos de quarenta e cinco mil.

– Eu a chamo de Isabella porque esse é o seu nome. Se eu tivesse colocado Bella, a chamaria de Bella, mas não é o caso. – a mulher azeda responde com desdém, mas sua voz e expressão suavizam quando ela me olha. Cara, a coroa tá me paquerando? – Querido, eu vou querer uma lagosta ao creme e os acompanhamentos.

Eu aceno e olho para a garota dos cabelos bonitos. – Algo para a senhorita?

Ela cora enquanto olha nosso cardápio de carnes. Eu sorrio porque gosto de garotas com apetite.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! – Renée diz impaciente. Isabella olha para a mãe, maltratando os lábios com os dentes, mas ela continua séria e impaciente. Bella suspira desgostosa e termina fechando o cardápio. – Quero a mesma salada verde, Emmett, obrigada.

Eu sorrio mais abertamente para ela, apesar de não concordar com a sua salada verde. Ela disse o meu nome e a voz dela é como uma canção de ninar. Calma e acolhedora, parecida com o tilintar suave dos sinos de vento.

**### BELLA POV ###**

Em nenhuma das vezes que saí com Renée eu gostei. Apesar do Phil sempre tentar apaziguar o clima, sempre era um martírio para nós duas. Mas dessa vez, graças a Emmett, o garçom gostoso, o mau humor de Renée não me incomoda.

– Eu vejo o que está acontecendo aqui. E quero que pare agora!

– E o que você está vendo, mamãe? – eu suspiro entediada e ela repuxa os lábios para baixo.

– Você e o nosso garçom! Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Isabella. Ele não é para você.

_Se eu tivesse um cavalinho, por que o colocaria na chuva? E Emmett é homem para quem? Você?_

– E por que ele não é para mim? – eu pergunto calmamente, contrariando meus pensamentos.

– Porque não!

– Por quê? – eu repito – É porque ele não pode pagar quarenta e cinco mil dólares numa garrafa de vinho? É porque ele não pode frequentar restaurantes como este, além da função de empregado? Quem é homem pra mim? Os filhos idiotas das suas amigas?

Ela ergue seu queixo e abre aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico. – Isabella, nem aquele garoto-índio quis você, afinal de contas. Deve supor que até o pobre do nosso garçom merece coisa melhor do que uma meretriz de quinta categoria!

– Renée... – Phil tenta falar, mas eu paro. – Não Phil, você é um cara legal, não precisa se envolver nisso. – eu me viro novamente para a minha mãe, sentindo todo o meu corpo em chamas. – Eu estou indo embora da sua casa agora, _mamãe_. Se você for esperta, dirá ao meu pai que eu pedi uma viagem de férias, com licença.

– E pra onde você pensa que vai, garota? Vai sair da minha mansão para algum hotel de luxo? Continuar usando o meu dinheiro, afinal de contas?

– Isso não é da sua conta. Não se preocupe, o _seu_ dinheiro vai permanecer intacto.

Eu saio dali pisando duro. Me esforço para não deixar a raiva e o rancor assumirem o meu controle. Emmett cruza o meu caminho e eu sei que ele está confuso porque eu estou indo embora, eu tento lhe oferecer o meu melhor sorriso e continuo o meu caminho.

**### EMMETT POV ###**

Eu estou levando o Romanée-Conti, segurando aquela porra de garrafa como se fosse minha filha, quando Bella passa por mim como um furacão. Eu olho para ela sem entender o porquê do seu comportamento agitado, ela sorri para mim, mas é forçado e não combina com o seu rosto de anjo. Eu continuo o meu caminho para a mesa vinte e sete.

– Devo cancelar a salada da Srta. Isabella?

– Sim querido. Isabella sempre foi muito teatral. – a mulher balança suas mãos com desdém e Phil olha para ela significativamente.

Eu ignoro e continuo a atendê-los até a hora em que eles estão satisfeitos e vão embora, me deixando uma gorjeta de mil dólares. MIL DÓLARES. Eu estou acostumado com, no máximo, cem dólares por mesa, e essa família problemática me deixa mil. Eles são doentes.

Eu termino meu expediente, quatro horas depois dos Prentiss-Dwyer saírem e eu estou completamente moído quando tiro um descanso nos fundos do restaurante.

– Cara, você atendeu a mesa do PP? – Paul pergunta entusiasmado e senta ao meu lado. Eu fecho meus olhos e encosto minha nuca na parede fria antes de respondê-lo. – Atendi.

– Você viu a Isabella Swan? Cara, ela é muito gostosa.

– É. – eu sorrio abertamente quando a voz de sino da garota bonita ronda os meus pensamentos – Ela é linda.

– Ela é mais bonita que a Rosalie! Você tem noção disso? Mais bonita que a sua Rosalie!

Eu agito a minha cabeça, mas concordo. – São belezas diferentes. A começar que a Rose é loira e a Bella, morena. A beleza da Rose é muito física, você olha pra ela e pensa: "porra, que tesão." Você precisa conhece-la pra saber que há algo ali. Bella não, você olha pra ela e vê que ela é gostosa como o inferno... Mas se ela te dá um sorriso, não precisa nem falar nada, se ela só sorrir você se deslumbra. Você esquece o tesão e vê como ela é linda. São belezas diferentes, minha Rose é como a garota que você quer comer. Bella é a que você quer conh...

– Emmett, cara...

Eu abro meus olhos quando Paul interrompe meu monólogo. – O quê? – eu pergunto antes de ver Rosalie me fitando com os braços cruzados e os olhos vermelhos.

Isso é uma merda.

– Rosinha...

– Bella, huh? – ela solta sua voz embargada.

**### BELLA POV ###**

Eu estou rondando pela praia Alki no meu carro, às uma da manhã, tentando fazer as lembranças tempestuosas não virem à superfície. E eu estou satisfeita por bloquear o acesso de Renée à minha pensão. Eu tento fixar minha mente na cara de ódio dela quando descobrir que a sua renda diminuiu exorbitantes quinhentos mil dólares. Eu arrasto o meu olhar para a praia e imediatamente reconheço a silhueta solitária de Emmett. Eu estaciono de qualquer jeito, temendo que ele suma.

– Ei! – eu grito e olha para mim. Seus olhos estão distantes e menos acolhedores, eu não gosto disso.

– Oi. – ele cumprimenta, mas volta a mirar o mar.

– Tudo bem? Você está precisando de carona?

– Por quê?

Eu dou de ombros, desconfortável com o seu comportamento. – Não sei, eu vi você aqui sozinho, achei que estava precisando de ajuda.

– E por que você me ajudaria? Você nem me conhece!

– Você foi simpático comigo mais cedo.

– Faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu _tenho_que ser simpático com os clientes.

Eu torço meu nariz, tentando fingir que aquilo não me afetou e que eu não estou incomodada com a sua atitude arrogante, mas eu não tenho certeza de estar conseguindo muito bem.

– Mesmo assim.

– O que você quer de mim, Isabella?

– Bella. – eu corrijo automaticamente e sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem por causa do meu deslize.

– O que você quer de mim, _Bella_?

Eu mordo meus lábios nervosamente, percebendo que aquele cara não está satisfeito com a minha companhia. – Eu estou te incomodando, Emmett. Me desculpe.

Viro-me pronta para ir embora, mas Emmett prende meu pulso com a sua mão enorme. O meu coração acelera, tão empolgado quanto eu por ele não me deixar ir.

– Me desculpe, eu estou com um... Problema. Acabei descontando em você.

– Eu posso te ajudar?

– Não.

– Tem certeza? – eu prendo novamente os meus lábios entre os dentes, apreensiva. – Eu gostaria.

– Eu discuti com a minha namorada. – ele coça a nuca e sua expressão está nublada. – Ela está bem magoada comigo.

– Namorada? – o meu coração se afunda ao pensar em Emmett com outra pessoa. A minha boca seca e os meus batimentos aceleram da maneira errada. Eu quero sair daqui, mas disfarço o meu desconforto. Nós nem nos conhecemos, afinal. Eu fiz a ideia errada.

– Sim. Por quê?

– Você sempre quer saber o porquê de tudo? – eu tento rir, mas parece um ganido e eu desisto. – Achei que você fosse solteiro, achei errado.

– Ah. – ele abre um pequeno sorriso – Você não deveria estar em casa uma hora dessas?

– Eu briguei com Renée, decidi ir embora.

– Ela não parece ser uma pessoa fácil. E você já sabe pra onde vai?

– Não... – eu respondo envergonhada pela minha falta de planejamento – Não pensei nisso quando saí de lá.

Ele coloca as mãos no bolso e arrasta o pé na areia, demora um pouco, mas ele solta um suspiro. – Se você quiser, pode ficar na minha casa por enquanto. Fica aqui perto, são só cinco quadras. Não é grande coisa, é uma kitnet, mas dá pra gente se virar.

Eu olho pra ele, a surpresa toma o meu rosto quando eu percebo que ele também quer me ajudar. Eu ignoro propositalmente o fato de que ele tem uma namorada magoada e me atiro nos seus braços, abraçando-o o mais forte que eu consigo. – Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Emmett!

Ele demora a corresponder, mas ele o faz. Os seus braços são grandes e quentes, e eles me envolvem. O cheiro de perfume masculino entra no meu sistema e eu solto um riso abafado por finalmente estar quebrando as correntes.

* * *

_O enredo já está todo pronto, eu só não tenho como postar com continuidade, minha CPU tá com problema e eu vou tentar usar o note da minha irmã pra postar, ok? Eu vou dar um espaço de três dias pra cada capítulo, mais ou menos._  
_E eu gostaria que vocês comentassem, eu fico chateada com vocês que leem, mas não comentam :(_


End file.
